


Abducted

by Contrary_Mary



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Female Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrary_Mary/pseuds/Contrary_Mary
Summary: Reader-insert where The Author kidnaps you and has his fun with you.





	1. Abducted

You woke up very stiff..  
We couldn't see anything, even though your eyes were open.  
Jaw sore from being forced open and your mouth was extremely dry.  
It only took you moments to realize that you were completely naked..

Panic rised in your chest, you frantically tried to remember the last couple hours..  
The last thing you remembered was going for your evening run, strapping on your shoes and taking your usual route. You were almost halfway home, then suddenly,  
a sharp blow.  
Darkness.  
~~~~

You drifted in and out of consciousness for hours, pain radiating your body.  
You were jostled from your thoughts as a door was unlocked and you heard heavy footsteps enter into your room..

Panic seized you again, you fought and squirmed in your bonds as the steps got closer..  
“Y/n! You're awake! I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up.” A deep voice said. It was oddly comforting despite the situation. How did he know your name?  
You writhed and kicked in vain but to no avail..  
“Alright, I've had about enough of that.. you don't even realize what I did for you, do you? I saved you!” He explains while inserting a needle in your arm and emptying the contents.  
“A mild sedative. Something to help you relax while we have a little.. chat.”.  
The fight quickly leaving your body, making you feel slow and lax… you sobbed.  
After a couple minutes he removed the blindfold, the light blinding you.  
You reeled at your current state. Wrists tied to the headboard and your legs are tied embarrassingly wide.. you couldn't help but clench your pussy as you looked down at yourself.  
You quickly looked over your abductor. Short dark brown hair, a very defined jaw, disheveled clothes, and a very thick build. Could snap you in half. You flinched as your abductor pulled up a chair to begin lazily playing with your body as he talked.  
His velvet voice enveloped you into a false sense of calm.  
“I know you don't know me, but I know everything about you! You walk into my coffee shop every day.. wearing those revealing clothes.. knowing how much it turns me on..” he says while groping your tits..  
You tried so hard to keep your breathing even.  
“My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself! I am known as the Author. I've written many bestsellers! You've probably read one.. in your king size bed.. in that little pink nightie you like so much..” he said, trailing off.  
You turned bright red. How long as he been following you?  
You watched his nimble fingers unbutton his shirt.. a tattoo on his chest, you noted. A dragon? It subtly dances over his skin like it's made from an ethereal ink.  
He returned to you and moved his hands to push your matted hair back and nuzzle your neck. Whatever he injected you with, it made you lean into his touch, clouding your mind.  
“You see, I've been given a gift. That everything I write happens. And were the perfect subject! You can imagine my.. jealousy. As I watched another man crawl into your sheets at night. Watching you make love to him.. I had to save you! To make you mine..  
That's when I realized, we have to be together. And now you're here!” His voice sounded more manic with each passing minute..  
You sobbed and moved away as best you could, but not without him noticing.  
“You.. don't want me? You..don't want to be MINE?” His voice dangerously low..  
Hands roamed down to your pretty little pussy, fingers sliding up and down your folds with ease.  
“Your body tells me a different story, my Dear..”  
He quickly found your nub and started rubbing it while he kissed and bit into your neck..  
Your muffled cries now sounding more and more desperate.. you weren't crying out of fear now. You watched a thick veiny arm with sleeve tattoos on it rub your most intimate place...He pushed two fingers into your pussy and hooked them.. expertly grazing your g-spot.  
You were mortified by the thought of your capture making you cum all over his hand..  
He sped up as you balled your hands up and curl your toes…

And then he slowed down…

The sound you let out is beyond embarrassing.  
He took his sticky fingers and flicked the wetness onto your body.  
“I'm not that kind of man.” He said pointedly. “I could never abuse my lover in such a way..”. He stood back up let his eyes wander over your aroused body..  
“I do have one condition. Submit to me. Beg me to be mine, that you only love me and me only. Only then will I permit you to orgasm. Until then, expect these daily edges.. until your will breaks.” Author said with dead eyes. Your mind was too fuzzy to comprehend what was happening..  
He grabbed a bat from underneath the bed and pressed it longways, crushing your windpipe..  
Your eyes went wide as you flailed. and choked underneath him..  
He leaned in close..  
“So.. what we’re going to do.. is that you're going to stay here...in this room..for however long it takes..” He pressed harder. “For YOU to LEARN to COOPERATE…” He yelled, getting louder and louder..  
He finally released you and took off your gag so you could breathe..  
Dark eyes watched you splutter and cough..  
“See you tomorrow, Dear..” he whispered.


	2. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being denied for so long, you finally give in.

It shocked you how quickly you became a shameless whore.   
Every day, Author would unlock your door, tie you spread eagle and edge you. At first he used a vibrator...then his fingers.. each time you would feel your pussy clench or you would jerk your hips up to meet him, he would pull back.   
And it drove you mad.  
Every day he would roll his sleeves up and torture you softly, for hours. Humming old songs you didn't know the words to.   
You didn't know how long you were captive for, you didn't think about much. Just how intensely you craved an orgasm.. you thought about your capture's cock.. how it might look. How it might..feel.  
You see it strain against his pants occasionally.  
The edging gets lighter and lighter, until one day you're too sensitive for even a finger.   
Author had been able to turn you into a moaning dripping slut with just the pad of his finger.   
This time, he comes prepared. He bends down to look you in the eye and folds a feather up to your face.   
“You are getting much too sensitive Dear.. I'm afraid I can't keep touching you in this manner. Let's see if this works. I have 10 feathers, I will use each one on your swollen overstimulated clit. Each time you completely soak one, I will discard it and try another. You only have 10, so make them count, Dear!” He says, beginning to lazily stroke your needy clit with it.   
It feels fantastic for 2 seconds, then the feeling fades.. over and over again, you soak each feather. Author keeps announcing which feather you're on.   
You sob as you beg him to let you cum..your voice is almost gone from screaming it during your stay.   
“That's not what I'm after, and you know that. The deal is that you submit yourself to me. Only then will I permit you to an orgasm.” He says as he ghosts his lips across your jawbone.. relishing how wet and red your cheeks are. 

You finally break.

“Please!! Please I give myself to you!! I promise to be a good girl please god just let me cummmm!!!!” You wail.  
Author looks down at you with a smug grin plastered on his face.   
He stands up and tosses your last feather to the wayside. “You.. really mean that? You're finally starting to come around to the idea! I knew you would, I knew you were the one for me!” He says while unbuckling his belt and unzipping himself. Your hands reflexively clench and flail to keep him away but he sidles up close and let's his thick, hot, cock fall in front of your face..   
“You're so broken I don't even need a spider gag, do I?”   
You nod, all you're thinking is that you get to cum soon..  
He runs his hands through your hair and holds tight. Tracing his tip around your lips.   
You give in to the pleasure and open up for your new Master.  
He glides his cock in your mouth and you're instantly intoxicated.. you stare up at him as he uses you like a toy..   
Drool flows down your chin and runs down your breasts.. precum coats your tongue and you let out an animalistic moan. His eyes are closed and his mouth hangs open as he fucks your face..  
Before he finishes he pulls you off, letting you breathe.  
He unties you and carries you bridal-style to his own room.   
You clutch onto his shirt and stare into his dark almond eyes..you are his now.   
He brings you up out of the basement into his cabin, carrying you up the stairs. Author lays you gingerly on the bed.   
“How about we..do some of the things you've thought about while you were down there..” He pulls off his shirt and lays down “Show me the slut I created.”  
Your body moves before you make the conscious decision to, you find yourself mounted on top of him and wildly rolling your hips against him. He smirks and strokes his cock...he helped you line up and the sound you made as you lowered yourself was divine.   
He stretched your walls perfectly.  
Before you know it your bouncing in his lap. Your hands wander down his tattooed torso. Feeling every muscle.   
“I've waited so long for this moment Darling!” He panted. “Please don't stop don't ever stop!”   
His moans and words of encouragement surge you toward your own climax.   
He grabs your bouncing tits and squeezes them together in his large hands, quietly chanting “Oh fuck oh fuck..”  
After a while he pulls you to him and engulfs you in a kiss.. his hips rolling up and hitting your gspot. Your whines and pleas break the kiss as you can't hold back anymore…  
“You can cum! Please cum all over my cock oh my god!” He cries out.  
You feel his cock expand and shoot his load into you..  
You finally fall over the edge and clench around his cock, almost passing out.  
He doesn't move right away, he keeps his arms wrapped around you and continues kissing you..emptying every last drop of cum into your womb.   
After a few minutes he lets you fall to the side and breathe..   
You hear him get something out of the nightstand drawer, then all of a sudden you feel something hard against your sore pussy.  
You cry out and reach for him as he pushes in a plug..   
“We don't want that going anywhere, do we now?” He asked. “No, Master.” You say quietly. He smiled down at you. “I quite like the sound of that..” He rumbled.   
He wraps his thick arms around you once more and let's you drift off to sleep.   
You hear him mumbling to himself that you'll be his forever.


End file.
